Solid agricultural compositions which may be applied to the surface water of paddy fields are known in the art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,733 and JP 6-321704).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,733 describes agrochemical formulations for water surface application. These formulations require: (1) a solid core material having an apparent specific density of less than 1 and a particle diameter within the range from about 300 xcexcm to about 1,400 xcexcm; and (2) at least one oily substance. However, this patent does not disclose any extruded formulations. It is difficult to prepare extruded formulations containing large particle sizes of low-density carriers because large, low-density particles are not entirely stable to the conditions encountered during extrusion processes. In addition, the use of oily substances is not entirely satisfactory because oily substances may reduce the uniformity of the extruded composition and/or may decrease the flash point of the finished product.
JP 6-321704 describes pesticidal formulations for water surface application. The formulations described in JP 6-321704 require hollow, glass bodies having an average particle diameter of 100 xcexcm or less. However, that application does not disclose any extruded formulations. It is difficult to prepare extruded formulations containing hollow, glass bodies because hollow, glass bodies are not entirely stable to the conditions encountered during extrusion processes.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a light, extruded composition which avoids the use of low-density carriers having a particle range of about 300 xcexcm to 1,400 xcexcm; oily substances; and/or hollow, glass bodies.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for applying at least one agricultural compound to the water of paddy fields by applying to the water surface of the paddy fields a light, extruded composition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process for the preparation of a light, extruded composition.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description below and the appended claims.
The present invention relates to a light, extruded composition which comprises at least one agricultural compound; a light, extrudable, ceramic carrier; and at least one surface active agent.
The present invention also relates to a method for applying at least one agricultural compound to the water of paddy fields which method comprises applying to the water surface of the paddy fields a light, extruded composition comprising at least one agricultural compound; a light, extrudable, ceramic carrier; and at least one surface active agent.
The present invention further provides a process for the preparation of the light, extruded compositions of this invention.
The light, extruded compositions of this invention comprise at least one agricultural compound; a light, extrudable, ceramic carrier; and at least one surface active agent.
Preferred light, extruded compositions of the present invention are those comprising at least one agricultural compound; a light, extrudable, ceramic carrier; at least one surface active agent; a mineral carrier; and a binder.
More preferred light, extruded compositions of the present invention are those comprising, on a weight to weight basis, about 0.5% to 75% of one or more agricultural compound(s); about 15% to 90% of a light, extrudable, ceramic carrier; about 2% to 20% of one or more surface active agent(s); about 1% to 30% of a mineral carrier; and about 0.1% to 10% of a binder.
Most preferred light, extruded compositions of this invention are those comprising, on a weight to weight basis, about 1% to 60% of one or more agricultural compound(s); about 20% to 60% of a light, extrudable, ceramic carrier; about 2% to 15% of one or more surface active agent(s); about 1% to 15% of a mineral carrier; and about 0.5% to 5% of a binder.
The light, extrudable, ceramic carrier is an especially important element of the present compositions because: (1) the light, extrudable, ceramic carrier lowers the density of the compositions, and (2) the light, extrudable, ceramic carrier does not lose its desirable low density property when subjected to the process steps used to prepare the compositions of this invention. In contrast, hollow, glass bodies, which are used in conventional light, solid compositions, are not entirely stable to conditions encountered during the preparation of light, extruded compositions. In particular, hollow, glass bodies are not entirely stable to the pressure and shearing forces encountered in processes which include an extrusion step.
Light, extrudable, ceramic carriers suitable for use in this invention include ceramic carriers having a density less than the medium to which the light, extruded compositions are to be applied. The light, extrudable, ceramic carrier typically has a density of less than 1 g/cm3, and preferably has a density of from about 0.5 g/cm3 to 0.8 g/cm3. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the light, extrudable, ceramic carrier is prepared by: (1) heating a naturally occuring mineral composition which comprises silicon(IV) oxide, aluminum oxide, calcium oxide, iron(III) oxide and titanium(IV) oxide; (2) selecting particles having a density of from about 0.5 g/cm3 to 0.8 g/cm3; and (3) sieving the particles to obtain a light, extrudable, ceramic carrier having the desired particle size range. In another preferred embodiment of this invention, the light, extrudable, ceramic carrier is prepared from a composition which comprises, on a weight to weight basis, about 50% to 60% silicon(IV) oxide, about 25% to 45% aluminum oxide, about 0.1% to 6% calcium oxide, about 0.1% to 3% iron(III) oxide and about 0.1% to 2% titanium(IV) oxide. To ensure that the light, extrudable, ceramic carrier retains its desirable low density property, the light, extrudable, ceramic carrier preferably has a pressure strength ( greater than 40% survival) greater than about 150 kg/cm2, and more preferably greater than about 500 kg/cm2. The light, extrudable, ceramic carrier of the present invention preferably has an average particle size of about 20 xcexcm to 300 xcexcm, and more preferably, about 100 xcexcm to 250 xcexcm. Examples of light, extrudable, ceramic carriers suitable for use in the compositions of this invention include the E-SPHERES line of hollow, ceramic spheres commercially available from Taiheiyo Cement, Tokyo, Japan.
Agricultural compounds suitable for use in the light, extruded compositions of this invention include, but are not limited to, herbicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, fungicides, molluscicides, plant growth regulators, safeners, algicides, and mildewicides, and mixtures thereof.
Herbicides suitable for use in the compositions of this invention include, but are not limited to, 2,4-D, 2,4-D-2-ethylhexyl, 2,4-D-isobutyl, 2,4-D-butyl, 2,4-D-calcium, 2,4-D-dimethylammonium, 2,4-D-diolamine, 2,4-D-isooctyl, 2,4-D-isopropyl, 2,4-D-potassium, 2,4-D-sodium, 2,4-D-trolamine, azimsulfuron, bensulfuron-methyl, bentazone, benzofenap, bifenox, bromobutide, butachlor, cafenstrole, chlormethoxynil, chlornitrofen, chlorthiamid, cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clomeprop, cyclosulfamuron, cyclosulfamuron sodium salt, cyhalofop-butyl, dimepiperate, dimethametryn, dithiopyr, dymron, esprocarb, ethoxysulfuron, etobenzanid, fentrazamid, imazosulfuron, MCPA, MCPA-butyl, MCPA-calcium, MCPA-dimethylammonium, MCPA-isooctyl, MCPA-potassium, MCPA-sodium, MCPB, MCPB-ethyl, MCPB-sodium, MCPCA, mefenacet, molinate, napro-anilide, oxadiazon, oxaziclomefone, pendimethalin, pentoxazone, piperophos, pretilachlor, prometryn, propanil, pyrazolate, pyrazosulfuron-ethyl, pyrazoxyfen, pyributicarb, simetryn, swep, thenylchlor, and thiobencarb, and mixtures thereof. Cyclosulfamuron, cafenstrole, and dymron, and mixtures thereof are preferred herbicides for use in the compositions of this invention.
Insecticides suitable for use in the compositions of this invention include, but are not limited to, acephate, alpha-cypermethrin, benfuracarb, bensultap, BPMC, buprofezin, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbosulfan, cartap, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorpyrifos-methyl, chlorpyrifos, cyanofenphos, cycloprothrin, diazinon, dimethoate, dioxabenzofos, disulfoton, EPN, ethofenprox, fenitrothion, fenthion, furathiocarb, isoprocarb, methyl isothiocyanate, isoxathion, malathion, methomyl, metolcarb, monocrotophos, nitenpyram, phenthoate, pirimiphos-ethyl, pirimiphos-methyl, propaphos, propcxur, pyraclofos, pyridaphenthion, quinalphos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiocyclam, thiodicarb, trichlorphon, vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, and 1-[1-(p-chlorophenyl)-2-fluoro-4-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)-2-butenyl]cyclopropane (R,S)-(Z), and mixtures thereof.
Fungicides suitable for use in the compositions of this invention include, but are not limited to, benomyl, captan, diclomezine, edifenphos, fenoxanil, ferimzone, flutolanil, fthalide, iprobenfos, iprodione, isoprothiolane, kasugamycin, kasugamycin hydrochloride hydrate, mepronil, metalaxyl, methominostrobin, oxolinic acid, pencycuron, probenazole, pyroquilon, tecloftalam, thiophanate-methyl, TPN, tricyclazole, triflumizole, and validamycin, and mixtures thereof.
Surface active agents suitable for use in the compositions of the present invention include, but are not limited to, alkyl benzene sulfonates, alkyl naphthalene sulfonates, lignosulfonates, naphthalene sulfonate-formaldehyde condensates, alkyl naphthalene sulfonate-formaldehyde condensates, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfates, polyoxyethylene alkyl ether phosphates, polyoxyethylene alkyl aryl ethers, polyoxyethylene alkyl aryl ether sulfates, polyoxyethylene alkyl aryl ether phosphates, polycarboxylates, sodium tripolyphosphates, hexameta phosphates, phenol sulfonates, alkyl sulfates, dialkyl sulfosuccinates, alkyl ether sulfates and acetylene glycols and mixtures thereof. Preferred surface active agents include alkyl naphthalene sulfonates such as a sodium alkyl naphthalene sulfonate and the like; polycarboxylates; naphthalene sulfonate-formaldehyde condensates such as a sodium naphthalene sulfonate-formaldehyde condensate and the like; and dialkyl sulfosuccinates such as a sodium alkyl sulfonated alkylate and the like; and mixtures thereof.
Mineral carriers suitable for use in the compositions of this invention include, but are not limited to, bentonites such as calcium bentonite and sodium bentonite; montmorillonite clays; kaolin clays; diatomaceous earth; and talc; and mixtures thereof. Sodium bentonite is a preferred mineral carrier.
Binders suitable for use in the compositions of the present invention include, but are not limited to, cellulose based binders such as sodium carboyxymethyl cellulose, hydroxy methyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, and the like; dextrin; starch; poly(vinyl alcohol); sodium alginate; sodium polyacrylate; and gums such as xanthan gum, welan gum, gum arabic and the like; and mixtures thereof. Sodium carboxymethyl cellulose is a preferred binder.
The present invention further provides herbicidal compositions for the control of undesirable plant species in the presence of rice plants. Preferred herbicides for the control of undesirable plant species in the presence of rice plants include cyclosulfamuron, cafenstrole, dymron, pentoxazone, fentrazamid, dithiopyr, oxaziclomefone, clomeprop, and cinmethylin, and mixtures thereof. Preferred rice herbicide mixtures for use in the compositions of this invention include: cyclosulfamuron/cafenstrole/dymron mixtures; cyclosulfamuron/pentoxazone mixtures; cyclo-sulfamuron/fentrazamid/dymron mixtures; cyclosulfamuron/dithiopyr mixtures; cyclosulfamuron/oxaziclomefone mixtures; cyclosulfamuron/oxaziclomefone/clomeprop mixtures; and cyclosulfamuron/cinmethylin mixtures.
A preferred herbicidal composition of this invention comprises, on a weight to weight basis, about 0.2% to 7% cyclosulfamuron; about 10% to 20% cafenstrole; about 25% to 35% dymron; about 25% to 45% of a light, extrudable, ceramic carrier which: (1) is prepared from a composition which comprises silicon(IV) oxide, aluminum oxide, calcium oxide, iron(III) oxide and titanium(IV) oxide, (2) has an average particle size of about 100 xcexcm to 250 xcexcm, and (3) has a pressure strength greater than about 150 kg/cm2; about 4% to 8% of a sodium alkyl naphthalene sulfonate; about 0.5% to 2% of a mixture of a polycarboxylate and a sodium naphthalene sulfonate-formaldehyde condensate; about 1% to 3% of a sodium alkyl sulfonated alkylate; about 3% to 8% sodium bentonite; and about 1% to 3% sodium carboxymethyl cellulose.
The light, extruded compositions of this invention may be prepared by:
(a) mixing at least one agricultural compound; a light, extrudable, ceramic carrier; at least one surface active agent; optionally a mineral carrier; and optionally a binder with water to obtain an extrudable mixture;
(b) extruding the extrudable mixture from step (a) to obtain an extrudate; and
(c) drying the extrudate to obtain the light, extruded compositions of this invention.
Advantageously, the light, extrudable, ceramic carrier of the present invention is stable during the extrusion process and retains its desirable low-density property. In contrast, light, carriers made from materials such as glass and/or having a large average particle size are not entirely stable during the extrusion process and lose a significant amount of their desirable low density properties.
The light, extruded compositions of this invention may be applied directly to water, soil or other media for application of the agricultural compound(s). In particular, the light, extruded compositions of the present invention are useful for applying agricultural compounds to the water of paddy fields. Paddy-wide application of one or more agricultural compounds may be achieved by localized application(s) of the light, extruded compositions of this invention to the water surface of paddy fields. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for applying at least one agricultural compound to the water of paddy fields by applying to the water surface of the paddy fields a light, extruded composition comprising at least one agricultural compound; a light, extrudable, ceramic carrier; and at least one surface active agent.
The light, extruded compositions of this invention may be packaged in a contained, water-soluble delivery system and applied to the water surface of paddy fields in water-soluble, packaged form. Water-soluble delivery systems include, but are not limited to, water-soluble poly(vinyl alcohol) bags (PVA bags), water-soluble paper bags, and water-soluble bottles, and the like.
Alternatively, the light, extruded compositions of this invention may be packaged in uncontained systems and applied by hand, spoon, aerial or mechanical application from the uncontained system. Uncontained systems include, but are not limited to, bags, including foil lined bags, tubes including paper tubes, and hoppers, either hand held or attached to a mechanical applicator, such as a cultivator.